


Happy New Year?

by eri_1485



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little crack, Friendzone, Heartbreak, I tried to make it angst but failed miserably, Moving On, i know its dumb but yeah, this is my first fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_1485/pseuds/eri_1485
Summary: Kyungsoo thought malakas na ang paputok ng kapit bahay nila. Di niya alam may mas malakas pa palang pasabog doon?





	Happy New Year?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my ever posted fic and its just me messing around. I wrote this nung jan 1 pa but i could post it kasi nakakahiya. Anyways, lets start na.

  
Kyungsoo woke up to the sound of his kapitbahay na si Baek singing sa karaoke nila.

_Nakakaloka._ Yan ang unang pumasok sa isip niya. Di pa ba niya na-ikanta lahat yan kagabi? Tong baklang to. Buti sana kung inaayos niya eh. Perwisyo sa umaga. Isip niya.

Umupo siya sa kanyang higaan and decided to check on his twitter.

_Huhuhuhu. Wala na._

_Oh my gosh. Congratulations to the both of you!_

_He can drive???_

Yan kaagad ang nakita niya sa kanyang timeline.

Meron nanaman sigurong bagong couple na nilabas because new year nga pala.

He scrolled throught his timeline pa bago may nahagip ang kanyang mga mata.

**_Breaking: Kai and Jennie reportedly dating._ **

Napatigil siya ng scroll nang makita niya it...

No.. This is just some bullshit right? “Reportedly” lang naman. Ibig sabihin hindi official. This site should be sued for this bullshit. He thought. Hindi maaari right? Tanggi niya. He clicked the the link to read the article about it. The first thing he looked for are the “proof” that this site has. It was a pcture of a girl supposedly Jennie na sumasakay sa car and si Kai “daw” ang driver.

Kyungsoo’s heart beat became faster pero he still dont want to believe. _If he was really dating her, he would have told me naman diba? I should be the first one to know since I’m his bestfriend?_

Kyungsoo closed the tab because he couldn’t read the rest of the article. His heart is hurting right now. No. I gotta ask him muna. I wont believe anyone else until he tells me the truth himself.

He opened his messaging app and sent a messege to Jongin.

**_Nini?_ **   
**_Nini?_ **   
**_I saw an article just now._ **   
**_Its not true right?_ **   
**_That you are dating someone?_ **   
**_Kasi if its true alam ko dapat yun. You would have told me naman if you are dating someone?_ **   
**_Please answer me Nini._ **

He closed the messaging app and just stared labas ng araw. _“umaaraw.”_ bulong niya ramdomly. He went downstairs to eat some lunch as expected, lechong paksiw nanaman ang ulam nila.

After eating, he went back to his room, closed his window and decided to just sleep some more.

\-------------

_“Kyungsoo? Gising ka na ba?”_ Kyungsoo groaned when he heard the voice outside. Its his obnoxious neighbor/bff since childhood na si Baekhyun. He checked his phone and wala naman siyang notif.

_“BAKS! GISING NA!”_ Kyungsoo pouted and decided to answer.

_“GISING NA. PUNYETA KANG BAKLA KA ANG INGAY MO! KANINA KA PANG UMAGA!”_ sigaw niya through the door. He stood up and opened the door. Isang yakap naman ang natanggap niya pagkapasok na pagkapasok ni Baekhyun sa pinto.

_“Baks okay ka lang ba? Stay strong.”_ ito kaagad ang bulong ng kanyang kaibigan.

_“Bakit naman?”_ Tanong niya.

_“Di mo pa ba alam?”_

_“Yung ano?”_

_“Si Nini”_ bulong ni B.

_“Ah yung dating kuno niya daw with Jennie?”_

_“Soo, I dont think its just “kuno”. “_

_“what do you mean? Last time i checked di pa naman confirmed and I asked Nini. Wala pa naman siya sinasabi eh.”_

_“Soo...... His company already confirmed it.”_ Baekhyun says apologetically.

Kyungsoo didnt answer. His whole body felt numb for a moment. He couldnt feel anything. No hurt, anger, happiness or any emotion. He stared at Baekhyun’s face for a few more seconds when baekhyun hugged him.

“Soo...” baekhyun looked at him and wiped his face. Kyungsoo didnt know that he was crying. But then it hit him. All the emotions. It hit him like a truck. And it hurts so much. He felt betrayed. Sad. But most of all, he felt pathetic. Pathetic with himself. He knows he shouldnt feel this but he really felt betrayed. _Why didnt jongin tell him? Di ba talaga siya mapagkakatiwalaan? Does their friendship even mean anything to jongin?_ He started to cry. His tears flowed like a waterfall. Baekhyun just hugged him and let him cry on his shoulder.

\---------------------

A moment later when kyungsoo stopped crying, a notif came to his phone.

**Nini sent you a message.**

Kyungsoo stared at it for a few seconds before opening it.

**_Nini?_ **   
**_Nini?_ **   
**_I saw an article just now._ **   
**_Its not true right?_ **   
**_That you are dating someone?_ **   
**_Kasi if its true alam ko dapat yun. You would have told me naman if you are dating someone?_ **   
**_Please answer me Nini._ **

  
**_Hyung._ **   
**_Sorry._ **

Kyungsoo stared at the message for a few minutes before typing a reply.

**_Why are you sorry NIni?_ **   
**_Dont._ **   
**_You didnt do anything wrong._ **

The reply came just a moment after he sent his reply.

**_No Hyung. Sorry talaga. I couldnt tell you about Jennie._ **   
**_I feel like a horrible friend. Dapat lang na magalit ka sakin._ **

Again, Kyungsoo’s eyes began to water.

**_Nini_ **   
**_No need to say sorry._ **   
**_I know you are busy with your schedule right now._ **   
**_Nagulat lang ako kanina._ **   
**_Sorry of naisip mo that I was mad at you._ **   
**_I’m not mad so dont apologize :D_ **   
**_I’m happy for the both of you._ **

  
**_Talaga hyung?_ **   
**_Akala ko galit ka sa akin_ **

**_Ikaw pa ba naman?_ **   
**_Alam mo namang mahal kita?_ **   
**_I can never be mad at you._ **

_**I love you too hyung.** _   
_**I miss you na rin.** _

_**I miss you too Nini.** _

**_Hyung hang out naman tayo minsan._ **   
**_Lets meet once my schedule clears up!_ **

_**Call! Sama ko rin sila Baek gusto mo?** _

_**Yes hyung. I’ll also bring Jennie so you guys can meet her.** _

Napatigil ng pagtype si Kyungsoo when he read Jongin’s reply.

_“Gaga ka. Ang plastic mo kase. Ano balak mo?”_ nagulat naman siya ng magsakita sa tabi niya si Baekhyun. _“Baklang to. Bat gulat na gulat ka? Dont tell me nakalimutan mong ginawa mo akong teddybear.”_

 

_“...... Sorry Baek I love you.”_ baekhyun just snorts.  
 _“bakit ba naman kasi patay na patay ka dyan kay Nini alam mo namang straight yan. Nandito naman ako.”_ biro ni Baekhyun.

_“Baek. Tayo na lang kaya.”_ biro ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

_“yuck. Lumayo ka nga sakin bakla ka. Di tayo talo no. Also pareho tayong bottom so ew talaga.”_ nagkunwaring nasusuka si Baek to show his pandidiri sa sinasabi ni kyungsoo.

_“duh. Di mo ako kayang itaboy. Paano na lang ang feels mo para kay baby boy mo? Wala ka nang mapaglalabasan niyan.”_ natatawang sagot ni kyungsoo kay baek at hinigpitan ang yakap sa kanya.

_“So ano na plano mo? Nini is still waiting sa rep mo. Payag ka bang ma-meet ang bilat na umagaw sa baby bear mo?”_

_“Baklang to. Wala namang ginagawa yung babae.”_

_“So ano nga? Go or no go?”_

_“Syempre go parin. Baka magtampo si Nini.”_

_“Paano ka? Baka umiyak ka bigla doon.”_

_“Hindi no. Also since new year naman na, I’ll try to move on. New year, new me.”_ kyungsoo said as a matter of factly.

_“ay bet ko yang new year new me mo na yan. Gusto mo ireto ko sayo office mate ko? Gwapo, matangkad and mukhang masarap.”_

_“ No bakla! Stop. Magsstart pa nga lang akong magmove-on eh.”_

_“Ayaw mo yun. Try moving by finding someone else? Killing fire with fire?”_

_“Gaga ka. Tigilan mo ako. Kawawa naman yung guy. Magiging parang rebound siya and I dont want to do that to anyone. Also what if do ako magkagusto dun sa guy na yun kawawa naman siya. ”_

  
Kyungsoo started typing his reply

 

_Sige! Lets meet some time. :D│_

 

Kyungsoo’s thumb lingered on the send button for a few moments. _Once I send this, I promise that I will try and move on from him._ He took a deep breath before pressing the “SEND” button.

**_Sige! Lets meet some time. :D_ **

He closed the messaging app after pressing send.

Baekhyun taped his shoulders as he said this to him. _“I’m so proud of you Baks.”_

_“Thanks Baks.”_ Kyungsoo smiled at Baekhyun and hugged him again.

"Baks ayaw mo talaga yung office mate ko?"

"Gaga ayoko pa nga."

"Ikaw bahala pero if ever magchange mind mo, search mo lang sa friends list ko 'oh sehun'."

They stayed at his room until baekhyun told him that its getting late na so he has to go home na.

\------------

After Kyungsoo ate dinner, humiga na siya sa bed niya waiting for sleep to come pero after hours of tossing and turning, he decided to open his facebook na lang.

After some time of scrolling sa timeline niya, he opened the search tab.

**Oh Sehun**

A cute guy appeared sa screne niya. 

Tall, cute and kahit nakakahiya man aminin, baekhyun was right. Masarsp nga.

He decided to send a friend request sa office mate ni Baekhyun. A little company wont hurt nga naman.

He put his phone sa side table niya and decided that he really need to sleep na.

Kyungsoo is still hurting but life must go on. The world wont stop spinning just because he wanted it to. Its still to early to say that kyungsoo is okay. He’s not but he knows that in time, he will be. Until then, he’ll try to focus on what is already in front of him. His family, his career, his friends and of course, his life.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending felt lacking for me pero thats life. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm plannin on making a continuation of this fic. Do tell me if you want me to. And of course it will be SeSoo...
> 
> Anyways, thank you again.


End file.
